Twisted Tower
Twisted Tower is Chapter 28 of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Most of the enemies in this chapter are Feral Laguz so it may pay off to bring your Laguz killing weapons (i.e. Laguzslayer.) *Tibarn is an Ally Unit in this chapter. *Elincia cannot be deployed in this chapter. Enemy Reinforcements *2 Cats will appear in front of the boss at the end of turn 4. *1 Hawk will appear at the top left at the end of turn 5. *2 Tigers will appear in front of the boss when you approach him. *2 more tigers will appear in front of the boss at the end of turn 7. Bonus Experience *Clear in 10 turns: 600 (easy), 400 (normal/hard), 200 (maniac) *Clear Chapter: 1050 (easy), 700 (normal/hard) Base Conversations Dropped Items *Rexbolt: dropped by Heddwyn Strategy Tibarn is going to do his own thing here, don't worry about him too much. Immediately after the game starts, you will run into a group of feral ones, so block the road with your strongest walls and keep your long-range attackers right behind them. Keep moving forward in this formation until you hit the opening. From there, just attack the enemies in small groups, and they shouldn't be a huge problem. Watch out for the dragons, as they have a lot of attack power. However, they cannot counterattack from a distance, so thunder magic should help you deal with them. Narrative *If the Black Knight was defeated Ike has avenged his father by defeating the Black Knight in single combat. That night, he sleeps until well past dawn. It is the first time since Greil's death that he has done so. The Crimean army and its laguz allies have passed the trial of Nados Castle. At last, they've arrived at their final destination: the Crimean capital. Yet the opponent that awaits them is none other than Ashnard, king of Daein. If they lose here, all of their hardships will have been for naught. Preparations for the attack proceed with the utmost care. The final battle is approaching. An air of exaltation pervades the camp, but Ike remains focused on the road ahead, readying himself for what is to come. *If the Black Knight was not defeated The Black Knight, cold-blooded murderer of Ike's father, has disappeared within the collapsed castle. However, Nasir has been lost with him. In the end, he did not reveal the contents of his heart, but instead left another mystery with his enigmatic parting words. What was he trying to tell Ike? What did he hope to gain in this war? What was he searching for? With yet another memory to shoulder, Ike must fight on. The Crimean army and its laguz allies have passed the trial of Nados Castle. At last, they've arrived at their final destination: the Crimean capital. Yet the opponent that awaits them is none other than Ashnard, king of Daein. If they lose here, all of their hardships will have been for naught. Preparations for the attack proceed with the utmost care. The final battle is approaching. An air of exaltation pervades the camp, but Ike remains focused on the road ahead, readying himself for what is to come. de:Dämonenturm (Kapitel) Category:Path of Radiance chapters